1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a computer-processor-based word game and more particularly to a word game in which the object is to transform a first word into a second word using the last two letters of the first word as the first two letters of the second word where the second word fits the definition given for that word.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many word games have been devised using computer processors, game boards and pieces or even pencil and paper. As far back as in 1879, the Reverend Charles L. Dodgson, a.k.a. Lewis Carroll, published a word puzzle he called "Doublets". A Doublet puzzle was a sequence of words, each of the same number of letters, where each word was derived from the previous one by the substitution of one single letter.
Other games included word games wherein players attempt to create known words from randomly selected or provided letters. The creation of words results in a point tally commensurate with the assessed difficulty of creating known words from the selected or provided combination of letters. Probably the most known of these games is Scrabble.RTM., with its wooden letter tiles and tile racks. None of these games use the definitions of the words to aid in solving the puzzle or the next word in the sequence. This allows for multiple correct solutions for the same puzzle.
A need therefore exists for a word game that incorporates the definitions of the words while having the player transform one word to the next.